1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of DC/DC (direct current to direct current) converters.
2. Prior Art
Bipolar or midpoint grounded DC systems have advantage with respect to negative grounded systems or floating systems, including but not limited to relatively low fault currents during ground faults, relatively low [and safe] potentials to ground and relatively simple and inexpensive instrumentation requirements. This is because the voltage with respect to ground is known and only half of what it would be with a negative grounded system. Bipolar systems also allow for the possibility of loads (or sources) distributed and operating at two different voltages. Accordingly, DC/DC converters, capable of transferring power between two sources grounded at the midpoint, are attractive in emerging applications such as alternative energy systems, energy storage and DC microgrids; a circuit of this type is shown in FIG. 1. This circuit uses four active switches and has some cost and complication associated with the gating circuit.